Noah
'''Noah '''is the new assistant manager of Fine & Frugal after the the "death" of Boomer, He is the boyfriend of Annie Marks and the father of Justin. It is later revealed that he is an undercover agent for the F.B.I assigned to become intimate with Annie to uncover secrets. However, he ended up truly falling in love with her and her son Sadie and so he is still dating her despite her being aware of her criminal activities. Biography Early Life Noah was born and raised in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. At some point, he presumably had a romantic encounter with an unnamed woman who later gave birth to his son, Justin."King" At another point in time, Noah became and FBI agent and, through the job, became good friends with Jim Turner."Thelma and Louise" Investigating the Girls Becoming the New Manager Noah was assigned by the FBI to become close to Annie Marks in order to further investigate her, Beth Boland and Ruby Hill. He became the new assistant manager at Fine & Frugal and attended a party the staff were having at a local bar when Annie walked in. She sat the bar beside Noah and ordered tequila in order to drown her sorrows. She noticed Noah staring at her and told him that she wouldn't have sex with him. He introduced himself and told her about his new job at the store which she proceeded to insult and describe as a horrible workplace, aiming especially at the position of manager to which he told her that he was the new manager. She appeared shocked but before they could continue, Annie received a phone call and quickly left. The next day, at Fine & Frugal, Noah was complimenting a staff members work when he was approached by Annie who told him that she wanted to quit due to her previous relationship with Boomer prior to Noah's employment. He complimented her and explained that it would be less fun if she quit and she began to make demands on him to see how far he would go to keep her. He gave in to all of them and asked Annie what she really wanted. The two then went into the back of the store and proceeded to have sex."The Dubby" Dating Annie Marks When making out in Annie apartment, Noah stopped and asked for her to speak with him in order to get to know each other better. She was reluctant at first but told him about her life, some of which was clearly made up on the spot. The next night, the two tried to get to know each other better again but Annie was still clearly lying. When Noah asked her a question about her life she couldn't answer, she tried to distract him by trying to have sex but the they are interrupted by Nancy who called Annie to let her know she had gone into labour. The two drove to Nancy's house where Annie's son, Sadie, explained the situation. He asked who Noah was and Annie awkwardly told him that he was her boss at Fine & Frugal. Annie tried to leave with Sadie, who told her she needed to stay and aid Nancy in the birth. He left as Annie told Noah to just wait in the car while she dealt with Nancy. Several hours later, after the babies birth, Annie was surprised to see Noah was still waiting outside for her and sat down beside him. He told her that Sadie had no memory of all the illustrious stories she had told and that he knew they weren't real. She asked if he still liked her and he told her that he obviously did. Later, Noah sat down with Jim Turner and explained the situation he had going with Annie and that he could get her to give up her friend. Personality Noah initially appeared to be a goofy, nice guy who quickly caught the attention of Annie Marks. While dating, he always made Annie laugh and knew what to say when she was feeling down. However, this was all revealed the be a facadé put up to get close to Annie. When working in the FBI, Noah is shown to be serious and professional when discussing important business but retains his goofy demeanour when speaking with his good friend Jim Turner. He later began to develop real, deep feeling for Annie and became the real loving sweet boyfriend she had hoped for. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fine & Frugal Employees Category:Antagonists Category:FBI Agents